Laços
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um bem sucedido homem de negócios. Sua vida organizada ameaça sofrer um abalo quando reconhece os sinais de uma nova crise causada pelo Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo do qual é vítima. Ao tentar contornar essa situação acaba conhecendo Inuzuka Kiba. E ao cruzar caminhos, destinos são mudados.
1. Encontro inesperado na praça

* Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Feita para o Desafio de Outubro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Kiba babá".

* * *

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 01**_

_**Encontro inesperado na praça**_

Fazia muito tempo que Aburame Shino não acordava cedo com uma crise daquelas. Não exatamente uma crise. Mas… com aquela sensação estranha que precede uma crise, que apenas quem sofre com Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo consegue identificar.

Sentia uma inquietação que o fez ter uma noite péssima de sono.

Saltou logo da cama para realizar os pequenos rituais, mas desistiu. Sabia por experiência anterior que reforçar o padrão diário acentuaria a ansiedade controlada com remédios.

Tinha que ter coragem e tentar se libertar antes que a crise se agravasse.

Então, apesar de ser muito cedo, apenas trocou de roupa e saiu de casa.

Era por volta de seis horas da manhã.

Cotidianamente acordava as sete, tomava um banho, preparava o café e saia de casa com tempo o suficiente para chegar na empresa com dez minutos de antecedência. Tudo com uma pontualidade britânica. Então mergulhava na rotina até certo ponto previsível de trabalho. Voltava para casa ao final do expediente para acabar o dia com mais uma pequena sequência de rituais.

A diferença estava nos pensamentos.

Como tomava uma dose regular de ansiolíticos, a obsessão ficava sob controle.

Até que aquela madrugada, por algum motivo e sem aviso, o pensamento rompeu o sono e o trouxe de volta a consciência. _Seu pai vai morrer_.

Era sempre inesperado. E sempre devastador.

Desanimado, Shino sentiu o ar frio do fim de madrugada aliviar a tensão em sua pele. Focar nos cinco sentidos amenizava bastante. Sua psicóloga ensinou técnicas que ajudavam muito, quando ele conseguia se focar.

Lembrava que romper a rotina antes da crise era um modo de manipular a ansiedade, pois trazia certo controle: a ideia de que Shino escolheu mudar os hábitos por vontade própria. Ele era senhor de si.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do longo casaco enquanto caminhava pela rua.

Preferiu ir a pé.

Gostava de exercícios. Frequentava academia de duas a três vezes por semana.

Havia bastante gente andando àquela hora. A grande maioria já pronta para começar a trabalhar, rumando para seus empregos. O trânsito era intenso também.

Tokyo, a cidade que nunca dorme.

Shino suspirou com certo desgaste.

Quando suas crises atingiam um ponto alto, também não conseguia dormir. Não era um jargão divertido, na vida real era como estar sempre exaurido. De ânimo, de energia, de vontade de viver.

Mudou o trajeto. Escolheu dar uma volta maior, passando em frente ao parque Ueno.

Fazia tempo que não visitava o lugar, rotineiramente cheio de frequentadores, inclusive turistas oversea. Naquela manhã não era diferente. Viu pessoas sentadas nos bancos, seguindo em direção ao templo. Pequenos grupos, grandes grupos. Deduziu fácil que eram excursões que chegavam de madrugada ao local para aproveitar mais.

Seguiu pela calçada que circulava o parque. Aquilo era o bastante para acalmá-lo. Ver todo o movimento, as pessoas desconhecidas… sentia na pele que o controle era um desejo ilusório. Respirar era quase fácil.

Fez o percurso devagar, levando mais tempo do que seria necessário normalmente. Precisava desses minutos extras. Foi apenas ao alcançar o limite, rumando em direção à estação do metrô, que deparou-se com a cena inesperada que roubou sua atenção.

No último banco de cimento, recostado no encosto de um jeito bem desconfortável, estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos despenteados, pele amorenada de leve e maçãs do rosto proeminentes, talvez devido a aparência esbelta demais, quase magra. Cochilava com a cabeça pendendo para trás e os lábios entreabertos.

Isso, por si só, não era de todo surpreendente. Shino já tinha visto outros jovens dormindo no parque, o habito que a cultura japonesa mantinha até hoje. Aquela questão de adormecer em qualquer lugar…

O que chamava a atenção era a bebê que dormia numa mochila-canguru, acomodada sobre o peito do rapaz, com o rosto meio escondido na curva do pescoço dele. Ao lado, no assento do banco, alguns takoyaki estavam espalhados, outros pelo chão, junto com um pratinho descartável. Não foi difícil deduzir que desconhecido adormeceu comendo e acabou perdendo a refeição.

A cena era tão inesperada, que varreu a sombra que pairava sobre Shino, limpou sua mente dos pensamentos repetitivos que se insinuavam sem permissão e o fez se questionar todas as possibilidades que regem a vida e que levaram aquela dupla a cochilar no parque, numa hora tão avançada da manhã.

Olhou no relógio.

Faltavam vinte minutos para as sete. A temperatura começava a esquentar, mas ainda era um tanto baixa. Aparentemente nada que incomodasse o sono alheio.

Em dúvida sobre continuar a caminhada, sem saber bem o porquê da hesitação, Shino notou o rapaz se mover devagar, um tanto letárgico, uma das mãos foi esfregar os olhos, enquanto a outra dava suporte à bebê que ainda dormia.

Dois segundos depois os olhos se abriram, seguidos de um bocejo preguiçoso e cansado; enquanto o rapaz observava ao redor tentando se situar no espaço e no tempo. Logo a expressão sonolenta desaparece e foi substituída por puro pesar: ele notou os bolinhos perdidos. Pareceu sentir tão profundamente, que algo no peito de Shino chegou a apertar. Sensação de piedade que diminuiu um pouco quando ouviu uma série de palavrões praguejando em frustração. O estranho era bem descortês!

Shino não estava perto demais dos dois, mas o suficiente para ser notado. O que aconteceu em seguida, quando o rapaz pinçou um dos bolinhos e olhou de um lado para o outro, como se em duvida sobre o que fazer. Foi quando percebeu Shino assistindo seu infortúnio.

— Caralho! — ele sorriu apesar de tudo — Meu café da manhã já era!

Passou a juntar os takoyaki que estavam ao seu alcance, depois reclinou-se com cuidado por causa da bebê e pegou os do chão, ajeitando todos sobre o pratinho.

Shino deu um passo a frente, seguindo um impulso. Logo ele, que nunca agia sem pensar, se viu oferecendo:

— Se não se ofender, posso pagar um café da manhã — não conseguiu acreditar que alguém tinha meia dúzia de bolinhos como primeira refeição. E desconfiou de leve que em tal situação a falta de dinheiro era um determinante crucial.

Iria descobrir se estava certo. A oferta podia ser mal recebida e ele acabaria rechaçado, então retomaria seu caminho, sua rotinha, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Mas, não para surpresa total, o que aconteceu foi o oposto.

— Não me ofendo nem um pouco! — o rapaz inclinou-se para o outro lado e levantou-se pegando uma pequena bolsa cor de rosa, um tanto estufada — Aqui perto tem um restaurante que é bom e barato! Se não se importar em andar um pouco…

Shino balançou a cabeça. Aproximou-se em três passos, esperando que o outro indicasse o caminho.

— Meu nome é Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba — se apresentou com um sorriso lotado de dentes, onde duas presinhas salientes se sobressaiam.

— Aburame Shino — o nome veio com um reclinar suave de cabeça.

— Essa é minha filha, Inuzuka Sumire — Kiba ajeitou a menininha na mochila-canguru. A criança devia ter cerca de um ano, no máximo um ano e meio; e dormia apesar da posição não muito confortável, os cabelos de tom claro era lisinhos, lisinhos.

— Prazer.

— Que azar perder o takoyaki. Mas que sorte você estar por perto. Valeu cara, ta quase na hora do meu arubaito, não ia ter tempo de me virar pra comer alguma coisa!

Shino ouviu o falatório em silêncio. Não era de agir por impulso, mas também não era de ver alguém num momento de necessidade e não oferecer ajuda.

— Ali — Kiba apontou o pequeno restaurante, dois quarteirões afastado do parque. _Ichiraku_, dizia a placa.

Estava bem movimentado àquela hora, todavia o homem atrás do balcão acenou mostrando um banco vago.

— Bom dia, Teuchi-san! Sofri um acidente com meu café da manhã.

— Bom dia, Kiba-kun — o homem sorriu, reconhecendo um dos clientes quase diários — O de sempre?

Antes de responder, Kiba olhou para Shino que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Pelo aspecto do restaurante, nada no cardápio deveria custar um absurdo.

— O de sempre! — Kiba concordou.

— Ótimo! Misso lamen com o dobro da carne! — Teuchi deu as costas e foi preparar o prato pedido.

Shino deu uma breve olhada no lugar. Havia um bom número de trabalhadores fazendo a primeira refeição do dia. O cheiro de comida era ótimo.

— Ei, Shino. Não quer experimentar o lamen? Teuchi-san é um mestre na cozinha!

O chamado trouxe Aburame Shino de volta a realidade. Balançou a cabeça descartando a oferta.

Conseguiu desviar da rotina o máximo que podia imaginar! Naqueles últimos minutos não teve nenhum pensamento repetitivo. A sensação ruim da Obsessão desapareceu. Sentiu-se bem, não apenas por fazer uma boa ação, mas porque o terror do transtorno de personalidade fora afastado.

— Obrigado — dispensou — Preciso ir.

Chegaria atrasado na empresa. Antes, isso o deixaria mortificado e lamentoso o resto do dia. Naquela situação, não o incomodou. Chegar atrasado era um preço pequeno, caso pudesse ajudar alguém com fome.

— Caralho, Shino — o rapaz gracejou exagerado — Eu que agradeço, cara. Você salvou o meu pescoço! Valeu mesmo!

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça, dispensando a gratidão. Afastou-se em direção ao caixa, notando muito de leve que a menininha começava a despertar e Kiba voltava a atenção para a pequenina.

Aguardou alguns segundos no balcão, até que Teuchi-san veio receber.

— Um misso lamen. Seiscentos ienes.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, estranhando que o homem errasse o prato:

— Misso lamen com o dobro de carne — corrigiu.

— Ah — Teuchi-san baixou o tom de voz, ganhando um ar cúmplice — O dobro de carne é por conta da casa — piscou.

Era o jeito que o dono do restaurante encontrou de ajudar o rapaz. Sabia que Kiba sempre ganhava café da manhã, por isso cobrava apenas o prato pedido, nunca o extra.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. Acabou entregando uma nota de mil ienes e recusando o troco. Orientou que o homem ofertasse alguma bebida junto do lamen, talvez chá verde.

Então se afastou do restaurante, meio impressionado com tudo o que aconteceu.

Saiu de casa apenas na intenção de ajudar a superar uma doença que o perseguia desde a pré-adolescência e acabou fazendo uma boa ação para um desconhecido!

Gastou um valor que não tinha coragem nem de dar como esmola, quando um transeunte o pedia, porque era tão pouco que nem fazia diferença.

Chegou à estação de metrô e pegou um vagão lotado. Antes, teria ficado para fora e esperado uma viagem mais vazia. Mas estava tão concentrado refletindo sobre Kiba e Sumire, que nem se importou em espremer-se na multidão de desconhecidos.

Chegou a "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl" com vinte minutos de atraso e isso lhe valeu cumprimentos surpresos mal disfarçados. Aburame Shino, coproprietário daquela empresa, nunca se atrasava desde que os funcionários pudessem se lembrar.

Shino não se importou com os olhares que recebeu.

Chegou na sala que ocupava, no último andar, e que dividia com Yamanaka Ino, sua sócia. Sabia que Ino estaria fora para fechar um acordo com um negociante do longínquo País da Areia. Negociante que estava em Tokyo com a família. Sendo um dos membros particularmente interessante para Shino.

E foi para essa pessoa que ele ligou.

— Alô, Kankuro? Aqui é Aburame Shino. Não. Não estou procurando a Ino. É com você mesmo que quero falar (...) Preciso que me faça um pequeno favor. Anote esse nome: Inuzuka Kiba. E descubra o que puder sobre ele.

* * *

Essa fanfic é baseada em um meme do facebook, onde o pai solteiro leva o filho pro trabalho!

Vem vindo confusão aí... hohohohohoh vou tentar att toda quarta!

***

Fiz outra fanfic para esse desafio! O nome dela é "Wild Sweetness" e está disponível no meu perfil


	2. O orgulho de um pai

Olá ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

Vou tentar intercalar os POVs. Não será uma fanfic muito grande, acho que não passa de dez capitulos!

Boa leitura ٩(◕‿◕)۶

* * *

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 02  
**__**O orgulho de um pai**_

Kiba chegou muito cedo na distribuidora. Exatamente um minuto depois de o caminhão estacionar e os fardos de jornal começarem a ser descarregados.

— Bom dia! — Foi cumprimentando os funcionários. Contra o peito, bem agasalhada, estava Sumire na mochila-canguru, dormindo profundamente. Apesar de tudo, a bebê já estava acostumada à rotina do pai.

Aquele era o primeiro arubaito de Kiba. Ele tinha que entregar duzentos jornais dos assinantes daquele bairro. Gradativamente as mídias digitais tomavam espaço na vida do consumidor, mas o Japão era um país com grande fluxo de impressos, para sorte de Kiba.

Complicava porque ele tinha que entregar todos aqueles jornais antes das seis da manhã, mas não podia usar bicicleta, por causa da filha. Então chegava bem cedinho, pegava as duas sacolas de lona com cem exemplares cada e pendurava nos ombros, saindo pelo bairro silencioso ainda às escuras para fazer as entregas.

Já tinha memorizado cada um dos endereços. Não havia trânsito e ele tinha um ótimo condicionamento físico.

Conseguia entregar todos os jornais em menos de duas horas! Quando voltava para devolver as sacolas vazias, via os outros entregadores saindo nas bicicletas que a distribuidora emprestava. Daquele jeito era tão mais rápido… e fora de cogitação. Kiba não tinha com quem deixar a filha durante as madrugadas. Preferia mantê-la sempre consigo.

Depois disso ia para os arredores do Parque Ueno, onde conseguia economizar uns trocados graças a generosidade de estranhos. Ficava vagando até dar o horário do segundo arubaito. Por padrão, cochilava um pouco sentado, aquecido pelo calor de Sumire aconchegada em seu peito, mas naquela manhã não conseguiu dormitar! Ficou atento, desejando reencontrar o bom samaritano que pagou o café da manhã no dia anterior. Aburame Shino… que homem misterioso, com aqueles óculos de sol e o casaco que escondia quase toda a bela face. É… fazia tempo que outro cara não despertava a atenção de Kiba, foi impossível não ficar animado com a possibilidade de vê-lo de novo.

Infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

Mas a sorte andava ao lado do rapaz. Kurenai, uma mulher que trabalhava nos arredores passou pelo parque e flagrou Kiba. Se ofereceu para pagar-lhe o café da manhã, não pela primeira vez, certamente não pela última.

Com o "de sempre" garantido (misso lamen com o dobro de carne), Kiba podia desviar a preocupação para outros fatores. O leite com vitaminas de Sumire, que comprava em kombini, já vinha aquecido e com tudo o que a bebê de um ano precisava para manter-se saudável. O dinheiro para comprá-lo era sagrado, Kiba podia estar morrendo de fome, que jamais desinteirava os valores da refeição da filha.

A alimentava no percurso do segundo emprego de meio período.

Uma transportadora terceirizada. Lugar que oferecia serviço para pessoas avulsas, sem nenhum vínculo empregatício. Era um bom local de trabalho, um grande galpão onde caminhões com numerosas cargas chegava para a redistribuição.

Kiba era grato por ter aquela oportunidade, dentro do galpão podia deixar Sumire num cercadinho improvisado com caixas de papelão e a funcionária da recepção mantinha um olho na bebê. Anko não se importava, ela amava crianças. E seu trabalho exigia atenção apenas para assinar a recepção das cargas conferidas pelos descarregadores, além de atender e fazer eventuais ligações telefônicas. Olhar Sumire ajudava a passar o tempo mais depressa!

Kiba, com seus vinte e três anos, era um dos trabalhadores mais jovens e bem dispostos. Tentava pegar os carregamentos mais pesados e descarregar as caixas maiores, para não sobrecarregar os companheiros mais velhos.

Fazia isso porque era um bom rapaz, já que todos ganhavam o mesmo salário, independente da quantidade ou do peso que desciam dos caminhões.

Os outros funcionários entenderam fácil a intenção que ele tinha em ajudar. Então, de comum acordo, cada dia a esposa de um deles "se confundia" e fazia comida em excesso. Para não perder o alimento feito a mais, doavam o bento para Kiba. Eram mais de vinte homens, "errando" assim cada um era responsável por bancar a comida extra uma vez por mês. Não pesava pra nenhum deles e ajudava um pai solteiro necessitado.

Oras, Kiba se achava muito sortudo mesmo, com o almoço garantido!

Ficava nesse segundo emprego até meio-dia.

Dali ia para o terceiro e último emprego.

Ajudava a lavar pratos em restaurantes na área universitária em Tokyo. Também era um trabalho avulso, sem qualquer vínculo. Kiba chegava na área e rondava até ver a placa de "Precisa-se". Às vezes conseguia trabalhar no mesmo local por uma semana ou duas. Era ótimo, porque trabalhava na área interna, podia deixar Sumire pertinho de si sem atrapalhar os demais funcionários. Começava com muita louça para lavar, depois o movimento diminuía consideravelmente e ele podia brincar com a filha e dar-lhe atenção por um tempo. Era ótima oportunidade para trocar as fraldas e alimentá-la com as primeiras porções de comida além do leite com vitamina e papinhas infantis. Trabalhar em um restaurante era a garantia de comida grátis. E a certeza de ter a janta, porque o que sobrava era sempre dividido entre os funcionários do arubaito.

Kiba trabalhava até por volta das seis horas da noite.

Dali seguia para um banho público. Tomava banho a um preço acessível e podia banhar Sumire por tabela. Chyo-san era uma velha funcionária do lugar, que ajudava a limpar depois do horário comercial. Era ela que levava a menina para a ala feminina e banhava a bebê. A velha senhora tinha muito apreço por pai e filha e se ofereceu desde a primeira vez que Kiba apareceu ali, completamente perdido sobre como se virar com Sumire! Se ainda fosse um menino, podia levar para a ala masculina.

Então Chyo-san surgiu e o salvou da enrascada! Pelo menos de segunda a sábado. Domingo, dia de folga dela, Kiba contava com a nora da velha senhora, que também trabalhava no lugar e cobria as ausências da sogra.

A vida de um pai solteiro podia ser bem difícil. Mas Kiba era do tipo que sabia se virar, não tinha pudores que o impedissem de aceitar ajuda. Quando adolescente foi um jovem bem arrogante, que vivia como se fosse conquistar o mundo a cada passo. Agora tinha um serzinho indefeso que dependia dele. E pela filha era capaz de qualquer coisa! Até mesmo aprender a ser humilde.

Após o banho, seguia uma rotina que variava conforme o dia da semana. Naquele início de noite precisava levar as roupas para lavar. Tinha juntado uma quantidade boa de roupa suja, tanto sua quanto da bebê.

Iria até o carro pegar a trouxa e a varinha mágica! Bem, não exatamente "mágica". Mas uma varinha de ferro com um imã preso à ponta. Usava isso para pescar moedas perdidas na lavanderia. Todas as máquinas automáticas eram ligadas com moedas de cem ienes. Dependendo do tanto de roupas, um tanto de moedas. Vários clientes deixavam as moedinhas cair e não se davam ao trabalho de procurar, pois corriam para debaixo das máquinas. Com paciência e técnica, Kiba ajoelhava-se no chão e varria o piso atrás de tesouros abandonados. Sempre conseguia o bastante para lavar as roupas sujas! E economizava uns trocados. Seu maior obstáculo era sem dúvidas o financeiro.

Cantarolando para distrair Sumire, seguiu de volta ao parque Ueno. Nunca ia muito longe, para não precisar gastar com passagem ou gasolina. Mantinha o carro estacionado em uma das ruas laterais, para não pagar estacionamento, de valor exorbitante por ser uma área turística.

Ia distraído pensando nas roupas sujas, quando levou um susto ao virar na ruela onde deixou o modelo esportivo. Por sorte conseguiu voltar os próprios passos e esconder-se na esquina.

Quase trombou com Kabuto, que permanecia parado perto do carro, como se o esperasse.

Com certeza Kiba estava enganado.

Seu maior obstáculo não era o financeiro tão somente. Era aquele homem parado na ruela, sondando de modo gatuno.

Kabuto era funcionário do Serviço Social e estava na cola de Kiba há alguns meses. Viera do nada, farejando o pai solteiro a cuidar da filhinha. E então a vida do rapaz que já era complicada, tornou-se um inferno. Kabuto insinuou que o governo poderia tomar Sumire e colocá-la para adoção, caso desconfiassem que Kiba não era capaz de cuidar da pequena criança. Kabuto poderia separar pai e filha apenas assinando um papel. O medo de Kiba extrapolou qualquer limite, só de pensar que era possível perder sua bebê!

Então a chantagem começou.

Kabuto insinuou que se recebesse algum dinheiro de vez em quando faria vista grossa para a situação de Kiba. O rapaz se deixou manipular, cego pelo desespero. Desde então essas visitas de Kabuto levavam a maior parte dos salários que recebia nos empregos de meio-período, que já não pagavam tão bem assim…

Sentindo o suor se acumular na fronte, Kiba deu meia volta e afastou-se dali. Ficaria longe até que Kabuto desistisse. Não tinha dinheiro para pagá-lo naquele instante. O que ia fazer?

Em última instância podia correr de volta para o interior do Japão, sua mãe e sua irmã o acolheriam de braços abertos! Já tinha visitado a família duas vezes desde que Sumire nasceu. Eram apaixonadas pela menininha.

A questão era que Tsume não sabia que a situação do filho era tão ruim! E Kiba podia ter melhorado bastante, mas não queria fugir pros braços da mãe carregando todos os fracassos que levava nas costas, com uma única vitória nas mãos. Ainda preservava um resquício de orgulho irracional de ser um homem que conseguia cuidar da bebê, apesar de todas as dificuldades.

Só recorreria a essa opção quando Kabuto resolvesse cumprir a ameaça e tirar-lhe Sumire.

Voltou para o Parque Ueno e misturou-se aos transeuntes que visitavam o lugar turístico. Distraiu a menininha cantando baixinho pra ela, transbordando de amor pelos olhos espertos que miravam tudo ao redor, cheios de curiosidade e de vida.

Só teve coragem de voltar para o carro quando passava das nove horas da noite. Agora carregava Sumire nos braços e não na mochila-canguru, pois parecia mais confortável para a criança.

Chegou cheio de precauções, por sorte descobrindo que Kabuto não estava por perto.

Com imenso alívio acomodou a filha no bebê-conforto e deu a partida no carro. Foi atrás de alguma área segura e distante onde pudesse estacionar para passar a noite.

Aquele carro era a única coisa que havia lhe restado. E aí estava o trunfo de Kabuto. Por mais dedicado e esforçado que Kiba fosse, por mais que tentasse ser um bom pai; caso o Seguro Social descobrisse que não tinha casa, perderia a guarda da filha.

Rotina que seguia de domingo a domingo, com uma ou outra diferença, imprevistos. E que foi devidamente detalhada no relatório que Kankuro colocou sobre a mesa de Aburame Shino ao final de uma semana de secreta investigação.

* * *

Esse Kiba só se mete em confusão, hum...? Mas não vou negar: gosto assim!

(ง ื▿ ื)ว

E vocês?


	3. A realidade que não se percebe

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 03  
**_**A realidade que não se percebe**

Shino terminou de ler o relatório sem saber o que pensar. Estava espantado em como as pessoas enfrentavam dificuldades no dia-a-dia, coisas que pareciam saídas daqueles filmes de Hollywood.

Ficou virando as folhas, indo e voltando. Observando as informações que Kankuro resumiu de modo eficiente. Isso tirou sua concentração para o trabalho, tinha chegado no escritório e estava ali desde então, lendo o relatório.

Até que batidas na porta anunciaram a entrada de Yamanaka Ino, com quem dividia a propriedade da multinacional em número igual de ações.

— Bom dia — a bela loira foi dizendo enquanto caminhava pelo carpete até sentar-se na cadeira a frente da escrivanhinha de Shino. Cruzou as pernas num gesto teatral e suspirou.

Shino a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que algo estava errado.

— Bom dia — respondeu sondando a expressão contrariada.

— Aquela raposa do Gaara — Ino não fez mistério sobre o que a irritava — Acredita que ele teve a cara de pau de me propor 70/30 no acordo dos nanos para Suna?

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. Era uma oferta extremamente desvantajosa para eles. E não combinava em nada com o jeito correto de Sabaku no Gaara.

Faziam negócios com Sunagakure, país que Gaara governava, a um bom tempo. Nunca tiveram problemas antes. Foi graças a excelente relação de negócios que descobriu os talentos de Kankuro (ao qual recorreu mais de uma vez).

— Não fechei acordo — Ino bufou — Vamos nos reunir hoje outra vez para discutir. Não entendo de onde ele tirou essa proposta…

A reclamação continuou, mas Shino perdeu o fio da meada. Recostou-se na cadeira confortável e cruzou os braços, compreendendo tudo. Gaara usou a sugestão prejudicial de propósito, apenas para ter uma desculpa de encontrar com Ino de novo. Eles costumavam almoçar ou jantar juntos para falar de negócios.

Era até engraçado. Sabaku no Gaara, uma autoridade internacional que comandava um pequeno país, usando de tais subterfúgios. E Ino, uma mulher arrojada e independente, tão focada na carreira que não percebia as tentativas camufladas de aproximação.

Suspirou, deixando a mente divagar de volta para o relatório sobre a mesa. Aquele assunto esteve em sua mente no decorrer da semana, a tal ponto que se esqueceu da sombra que ameaçava retornar e atrapalhar sua vida.

Distraiu-se tanto que acabou perguntando avoado:

— Por que as pessoas não colocam os filhos em creches?

Foi algo tão aleatório e fora do contexto que Ino ficou um tanto chocada.

— O quê? — ela estava ali explicando a audácia de Gaara (que nem era tão audacioso assim, haja vista se tratasse de um príncipe), e Shino tinha a coragem de não prestar atenção…?

— Crianças. Na creche. Quem trabalha deveria colocar, não?

Ino imitou o gesto de recostar-se na cadeira, observando o sócio sem entender bem o assunto inesperado.

— Não sei se é tão fácil assim. Nessa época do ano a maioria das vagas já foi preenchida. Creches são particulares e custam caro. Educação pública gratuita é só a partir do Jardim de Infancia.

Foi a vez de Shino se surpreender:

— Sabe bastante sobre o assunto.

Ino deu de ombros.

— As pessoas falam. Sei que Kurenai do departamento de Marketing está com problemas com a filha. Pelo que ouvi ela pediu para uma vizinha cuidar da criança, mas… — fez uma breve pausa — A Sakura também teve dor de cabeça para conseguir vaga para as meninas. A creche perto do hospital tinha uma vaga só. Foi um transtorno.

— Entendo — na verdade Shino ficou meio desolado. Se preocupou tanto com o jovem desconhecido, quando funcionários de sua empresa passavam por dificuldades com os filhos!

— Mas por que isso de repente? — Ino soou curiosa.

Shino não tinha motivo nenhum para mentir ou ocultar o que quer que fosse da amiga e sócia. Fundaram uma multinacional que valia alguns bilhões de dólares no mercado, tudo na base da confiança e da clareza. Eram amigos antes de mais nada. Tornarem-se sócios e construir tudo aquilo foi consequência.

Por isso empurrou a pasta com o relatório na direção de Ino, numa clara indicação de que ela deveria ler.

Enquanto a jovem mulher obedecia a oferta explícita, Shino tirou o telefone do gancho e discou o ramal do Departamento de Recursos Humanos. Foi atendido no segundo toque.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou o funcionário que o atendeu — Preciso que faça um levantamento urgente. Verifique quais funcionários têm filhos menores de idade e em que fase escolar. Quero saber quais estão na escola e quais não estão (...) Não, por enquanto apenas da matriz.

Desligou o telefone, notando a concentração de Ino lendo o relatório.

Shino percebeu que ter um projeto paralelo ajudava a focar e a contornar os pensamentos obsessivos. Então uniu o útil ao agradável, pesquisando mais informações sobre os próprios funcionários.

Umino Iruka era o responsável pelo setor de Recursos Humanos e um profissional extremamente competente. Ino ainda estava lendo o relatório, quando o celular de Shino soou o discreto alerta de email.

Ele voltou-se para o computador e abriu o navegador, reconhecendo o endereço eletrônico do setor como uma das primeiras mensagens não lidas.

As informações vieram completas. Shino sabia que o setor de Informática tinha um software bem alimentado e completo com dados sobre todos os funcionários. Facilitava e muito o trabalho de todos os departamentos. Ou em situações assim, quando o dono da empresa pedia algum levantamento estatístico.

Shino viu os gráficos. Trinta e um dos empregados pela Matriz da "_Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl_" tinha ao menos um filho, o que somava quarenta e nove crianças com idades variando entre zero e dezessete anos. Vinte e quatro eram adolescentes cursando o Colegial. Dezesseis das crianças frequentavam o primário. Restavam nove sem nenhuma informação a respeito de matrículas, nem mesmo em creche.

— Como você encontrou esse rapaz? — Ino perguntou fechando o relatório ao terminar de ler.

— No parque Ueno, semana passada — a resposta não demorou a vir — O Financeiro tem oito funcionários e ocupa dois andares do prédio, não é?

Ino parou para pensar.

— Sim. Com os softwares desenvolvidos por Shikamaru conseguimos enxugar o pessoal e alocá-los em outros setores — Ino lembrou-se que na época houve pânico na empresa, muitos temeram ser despedidos ou mandados para alguma das filiais. Mas o crescimento acentuado da _"Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl"_ permitiu que o setor Operacional absorvesse o contingente extra, desse modo ninguém foi despedido.

Apesar da diminuição de recursos humanos, o setor de Finanças continuou operando em dois andares do edifício. Não viram motivos para mudar isso na época. Agora Shino começava a calcular uma possibilidade de aplicar melhor aquele espaço físico.

Faria um investimento filantrópico. Algo que provavelmente aumentaria as despesas líquidas. Todavia Shino era um homem comprometido em contribuir socialmente. Ganhava dinheiro o suficiente para poder aplicar em ações não lucrativas. Era a sua forma de agradecer as boas coisas que alcançou em sua vida.

Pagar o bem com o bem.

Sem perder mais tempo começou a explicar para a sócia o que planejava fazer. Não teve nem dúvidas que Yamanaka Ino aceitaria.

A semana acabou e outra começou. Kiba estava tendo dias daqueles.

Nem só de boa sorte podia viver um homem, hum? Ele não conseguiu fazer as entregas de jornal durante a madrugada, porque foram dias de sereno frio. Era impossível levar Sumire com ele. E não tinha com quem deixar a filha durante a madrugada. Aquele salário faria uma diferença enorme para o seu bolso.

Chyo-san, a velhinha generosa que o ajudava com os banhos, adoeceu e faltou nos últimos dias, obrigando Kiba a fingir demência e lavar a menina na ala masculina. Então ele ia poucos minutos antes de fechar, assim aproveitava o lugar geralmente vazio.

E Kabuto andava nos seus calcanhares como um abutre farejando presa fácil. Já tinha juntado um pouco de dinheiro, mas ainda faltava quase metade do valor que ele cobrava como suborno.

Apesar de tudo conseguiu driblá-lo estacionando o carro em lugares diferentes do usual. E acreditou que continuaria escapando até reunir o resto do dinheiro. Mas se enganou.

Pelo jeito o assistente social era um verdadeiro ninja, pois na sexta-feira pela hora do almoço, bem quando Kiba rumava para a área dos restaurantes em Tokyo, foi abordado por Kabuto.

Não teve chance de fugir antes que ele o alcançasse.

— Olá, Inuzuka-kun. Está complicado te encontrar esses dias… — exibiu um sorriso que era pura arrogância.

— Olá — a resposta saiu mais seca do que Kiba gostaria. Irritar um funcionário público que o tinha na mão não era nada inteligente.

— Vim fazer a verificação de praxe — Kabuto insinuou colocando as mãos no bolso.

Kiba olhou em volta. A rua estava movimentada, ainda estava próximo ao parque, já que não teve tempo de ir muito longe. Mas não era como se pudesse contar com a ajuda de alguém naquele momento.

Estreitou um pouco o braço que envolvia Sumire na mochila-canguru. O outro homem acompanhou o gesto com certa satisfação. Sabia que o elo entre pai e filha era mais um ponto fraco do que qualquer coisa, pois o medo de perder a criança paralisava Kiba.

— Preciso de mais tempo... — o rapaz começou a dizer.

Kabuto fez um gesto de mão, interrompendo o pedido.

— Não posso ceder mais tempo, porque você não tem moradia fixa e eu não vou ficar brincando de gato e rato para te achar. Estou fazendo um favor, Inuzuka-kun — a esse ponto Kabuto parou de sorrir — E é assim que me agradece? Me evitando? Me enrolado? Pais que moram na rua são incapazes de cuidar dos próprios filhos. Preciso fazer o que é melhor para essa garotinha, não leve para o lado pessoal.

Kiba sentiu o suor juntar na fronte. Ali estava o momento que mais temeu até então. Teria que enganar o homem um pouco mais. Então entraria no carro e voltaria para a casa da mãe. Fez o que pôde para defender seu orgulho como pai. Mas preferia perder esse orgulho a perder a amada filha.

* * *

Adoro colocar o Kabuto de vilãozinho barato hohohohoho.

Gente, vou separar o Kiba da Sumire; mas é por um bom motivo. Não desistam da história. O final será feliz!

Promessa de dedinho (o˘◡˘o)


	4. Nem todo herói usa capa

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 04  
**_**Nem todo herói usa capa**

_— Não posso ceder mais tempo, porque você não tem moradia fixa e eu não vou ficar brincando de gato e rato para te achar. Estou fazendo um favor, Inuzuka-kun — a esse ponto Kabuto parou de sorrir — E é assim que me agradece? Me evitando? Me enrolado? Pais que moram na rua são incapazes de cuidar dos próprios filhos. Preciso fazer o que é melhor para essa garotinha, não leve para o lado pessoal._

_Kiba sentiu o suor juntar na fronte. Ali estava o momento que mais temeu até então. Teria que enganar o homem um pouco mais. Então entraria no carro e voltaria para a casa da mãe. Fez o que pôde para defender seu orgulho como pai. Mas preferia perder esse orgulho a perder a amada filha._

— Parece que está havendo um equívoco aqui.

A voz grave e séria surpreendeu tanto Kabuto quanto Kiba. Ambos se viraram na direção do homem que chegava. Kiba reconheceu Aburame Shino, o misterioso bom samaritano que secretamente esperou rever no passar dos dias.

— Desculpe-me? — Kabuto assumiu um ar que era pura simpatia. Como todo bom vigarista sabia quando esbarrava em algo perigoso.

Shino enfiou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e puxou um pequeno cartão.

— As visitas do Serviço Social devem ser agendadas com antecedência. A não ser em caso de desconfiança de maus tratos, fato que não se aplica aqui — entregou o cartão para Kabuto — Os próximos contatos devem ser tratados através da Firma Uchiha, que representa os interesses de Inuzuka.

Kabuto sentiu o sangue gelar e nem tentou disfarçar. Os Uchiha eram uma família de advogados renomada por todas as vitórias que alcançavam nos tribunais. E pelo preço exorbitante que cobravam.

Era óbvio que Kiba não tinha a menor condição de pagar por algo assim. Mas Kabuto não era bobo. Sabia que era hora de tirar o time de campo e tentar entender o que acontecia. Uma coisa era assustar um pé rapado e arrancar alguns trocados. Outra, bem diferente, era levar a chantagem a pessoas entendidas no assunto. Não arriscaria a carreira nem a liberdade por tão pouco.

— Excelente. Fico muito feliz em saber que Inuzuka-kun e Sumire-chan estão bem assessorados. Manterei contato com o advogado, obrigado.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que Kiba teve certa dificuldade para processar a cena. Apenas assistiu Kabuto dar meia volta e ir embora. Foi acometido por uma sensação de alívio e certa urgência.

— Caralho, cara — sussurrou voltando-se para Shino — Você me salvou de uma encrenca… vou ficar te devendo uma das grandes.

Fez menção de se afastar. Ia aproveitar aquela intervenção para pegar o carro e sumir rumo ao interior do país para pedir abrigo na casa da mãe. Todavia não conseguiu completar o seu intento. Shino o segurou pelo cotovelo, impedindo-o de partir.

— Gostaria de falar com você — não foi exatamente um pedido.

Por um breve instante Kiba pensou que tinha saído da frigideira direto para o fogo. E se fosse chantageado de novo?! Sensação que logo passou, nem todo mundo era mau caráter como Kabuto. E aquele quase desconhecido o ajudou pela segunda vez. Merecia ser ouvido. Depois podia ir embora de uma vez. Adeus Tokyo!

— Tudo bem. Pode falar — consentiu.

— Preferia fazer isso em um lugar reservado.

A oferta fez Kiba sorrir. Pensou que seria uma ótima ideia conversar em um restaurante e de quebra comer algo! Talvez o convencesse a ir ao Ichiraku, onde Teuchi-san sempre tinha uma mesa disponível e o dobro de carne no lamen.

— Por mim tudo bem!

Shino moveu a cabeça, satisfeito. E tomou a direção de onde seu carro estava, o que surpreendeu Kiba. O automóvel luxuoso intimidou um pouco. Pareceu uma péssima ideia entrar naquele veículo com um estranho. Muito pior do que ser chantageado por Kabuto. E se de repente fosse vendido como escravo ou roubassem seu rim? Talvez Aburame Shino vendesse criancinhas na _Deep Weeb_…

— Olha, acabei de lembrar que eu tenho um compromisso… fica pra outro dia… — tentou se esquivar quando Shino abriu a porta.

O receio estava estampado no rosto do rapaz, que era péssimo em disfarçar os sentimentos. Shino compreendeu o mal entendido e se culpou por não deixar claro suas intenções.

Repetiu o gesto de puxar um cartão e entregou para Kiba. Dessa vez com seus dados empresariais, não da firma de advogados.

— Sou coproprietário da "_Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl_". Fiquei sabendo sobre sua história e tudo me impressionou. Quero te oferecer um emprego e uma vaga na creche para a criança.

O queixo de Kiba caiu. Ele sabia que a vida não era um conto de fadas e milagres assim podiam ser um truque para algo terrível. Podia ser inocente e cair no conto do vigário, contudo não teve coragem de virar as costas para a oportunidade. Rezou para não se arrepender, porque a oferta era tentadora demais para não engolir a isca com anzol e tudo.

Apertou Sumire contra o peito de leve, com carinho. A menina resmungou algo ininteligível. Então Kiba entrou no carro.

oOo

O percurso foi todo feito em silêncio. Quando ficava nervoso, Kiba costumava falar sem parar. Na atual situação, preferia focar todos os sentidos no caminho que faziam e manter-se atento caso precisasse agir rápido para algum tipo de defesa.

Quando o veículo estacionou em frente ao grande edifício, sentia os músculos doloridos de tensão e surpresa mal contida. O letreiro elegante dizia "_Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl_" e Kiba sentiu que não era golpe ou alguma maldade obscura. Fez bem em seguir o instinto e pagar para ver.

— Minha empresa atua no ramo da tecnologia — Shino foi explicando ao abrir a porta. Era ótimo em ler o clima, não tentou forçar conversa no carro porque o rapaz estava visivelmente na defensiva. Agora a face relaxada indicava toda a precaução caindo por terra — Nosso principal produto é um nano robô inteligente, que usamos para ajudar na substituição das abelhas em clara extinção. Venha comigo.

Assim que entraram na recepção, Kiba notou como se tornaram o centro das atenções. A mulher atrás do balcão cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade. Sumire também atraiu olhares.

Entraram no elevador e Shino apertou o botão do oitavo andar.

— Caralho, que prédio bacana — Kiba não era de se segurar. Divertiu o homem, que acompanhava as reações espontâneas com interesse.

Quando a porta se abriu e eles adentraram o novo espaço, Kiba percebeu que se tratava de uma ampla sala que tomava todo o andar. As janelas eram grandes e ocupavam quase a parede inteira, bem de frente para o elevador.

O ar condicionado estava ligado, tornando o ar agradável. Reinava o cheiro de limpeza, como se o carpete felpudo tivesse sido lavado recentemente.

Kiba não entendeu bem como poderia trabalhar ali. Mas se Aburame Shino realmente queria lhe oferecer uma vaga, aceitaria! Até mesmo de officeboy ou faxineiro! Queria agarrar a oportunidade. Porém havia um empecilho.

— Eu… hum… no momento não tenho residência fixa. Espero que isso não atrapalhe, sabe…? Conseguir a vaga?

No Japão era tradição: para conseguir um bom emprego era preciso ter um endereço residencial. Por isso Kiba vivia de arubaitos, de modo informal. Como andava morando no carro nenhuma empresa o contratava. Pagar uma creche estava fora de cogitação. O problema gerava um ciclo inescapável: sem casa não conseguia emprego, sem emprego não conseguia alugar uma casa!

Antes, sonhava com uma carreira fabulosa. Terminaria a faculdade de Psicologia, distribuiria alguns currículos e escalaria rumo ao topo, numa vida de sucesso e cheia de bons frutos. Queria que a mãe e a irmã sentissem orgulho por tudo o que conquistou.

Mas o destino pregava peças dolorosas. E ali estava ele, desesperado para conseguir qualquer emprego mais estável, que desse alguma segurança para si e para a menininha que carregava aconchegada contra o peito, indiferente a toda dificuldade que existia ao redor dela.

Shino observou enquanto Kiba ninava a filha de leve. A cena trouxe um calor agradável ao peito e a certeza de que fazia a coisa certa.

— Eu sei que estão morando no seu carro — falou sem grande afetação.

O outro ergueu a cabeça e o analisou por breves segundos. A expressão até então de deslumbramento tornou-se um tanto desconfiada.

— Quem é você? Como sabe tanto sobre mim? E por que está fazendo isso?

* * *

Kiba perdendo a Sumire...? Tipo:

15 leitores enganados, grita o Chaves. Hauhsaushaushaus

TROLLEI! Mas vocês ainda me amam, né?

Até mais!


	5. Quando a vida oferta uma nova chance

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 05  
**_**Quando a vida oferta uma nova chance**

_Shino observou enquanto Kiba ninava a filha de leve. A cena trouxe um calor agradável ao peito e a certeza de que fazia a coisa certa._

_— Eu sei que estão morando no seu carro — falou sem grande afetação._

_O outro ergueu a cabeça e o analisou por breves segundos. A expressão até então de deslumbramento tornou-se um tanto desconfiada._

_— Quem é você? Como sabe tanto sobre mim? E por que está fazendo isso?_

A pergunta era muito justa. Shino admitia ter invadido a privacidade alheia, por uma boa causa, mas ainda assim uma invasão que Kiba desconhecia.

— Você já sabe quem eu sou: Aburame Shino, coproprietário dessa empresa. Eu sei tanto sobre sua situação porque mandei investigar. E faço isso porque tenho uma condição. Sofro de obsessão…

— Você é um stalker?! — Kiba interrompeu a explicação avançando alguns passos para trás. Por sorte não se afastou muito do elevador, se fosse preciso entrava nele e desaparecia dali com a filha!

Shino ficou meio chocado pela rapidez da conclusão equivocada.

— Não — tratou de garantir — Não sou um stalker. Não é esse tipo de obsessão… — o desconcerto o fez perder a linha de raciocínio.

Kiba sondou a expressão do homem por alguns segundos, decidindo entre lutar e fugir. Por fim descartou as duas opções e preferiu ouvir.

— Pensamentos obsessivos…? — jogou a possibilidade no ar.

— Sim, é isso. Sofro de Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Estava prestes a passar por uma crise aguda, mas sua história me deu foco e me ajudou.

A nova explicação fez Kiba relaxar visivelmente. Ele cursava o quinto semestre da faculdade quando teve que trancar o curso por falta de dinheiro para pagar as mensalidades. Isso também era do conhecimento de Shino: a conta corrente e a poupança do rapaz foram zeradas, bem por época do nascimento de Sumire. Kankuro descobriu sem dificuldade alguma que o procedimento de aborto chegou a ser marcado. Porém desmarcado pouco antes da data prevista. Somando dois mais dois, o resultado era óbvio: Kiba usou o dinheiro para fazer a namorada mudar de ideia e garantir que Sumire tivesse a chance de nascer. Além do mais, assumiu todas as dívidas hospitalares, por isso vivia numa situação tão complicada, mesmo a bebê tendo mais de um aninho.

Essas descobertas nem eram o mais surpreendente.

Havia uma anotação nas descobertas que fez Shino perder a reação por breves instantes, enquanto lia o relatório. Kiba namorava a mãe de Sumire, mas a probabilidade dele ser o pai da criança era quase nula. Quando a criança nasceu, com nove meses de gestação, mal fazia sete meses que o casal se conheceu.

Como era possível ele fazer tanto por uma criança que sequer…

Então observou a forma cuidadosa com que o rapaz segurava a filha. Nada havia a entender, apenas admirar e respeitar as escolhas de alguém que garantiram que a menininha estivesse viva ali e agora. Nada mais que isso.

— Olha, Shino… eu não sei se posso ser a sua âncora. Tá me dizendo que isso tudo te ajudou, mas eu não cheguei a me formar e to passando por umas situações… — depois do longo silêncio, Kiba resolveu ser sincero.

— Então não aceita o emprego?

— Eu não disse isso! — a afirmativa veio depressa — Mas que fique claro: não quero que fique investigando minha vida. Eu vou agradecer a oportunidade trabalhando da melhor forma e ponto final.

— Posso adicionar essas clausulas no contrato, se te deixa mais tranquilo.

Shino não queria ser uma fada madrinha na vida alheia. Aparecer e salvá-lo do perigo apenas para ter um momento de autossatisfação egocêntrico. Sua intenção era dar ferramentas para que o rapaz conseguisse viver com decência e dar uma vida digna para a filha. Sair dos problemas dependeria unicamente de Kiba. Por isso não tinha intenção alguma de continuar investigando-o, cavando coisas ou vigiando. Contratou Kankuro para ter um ponto de partida, agora sabia o bastante, iria fazer a oferta e se afastar para que o outro caminhasse com as próprias pernas.

Kiba analisou a face de Shino por alguns segundos. Pareceu satisfeito ao final.

— Não precisa. Acho que você é um homem de palavra. Qual é a vaga de emprego? Sei limpar direitinho e tenho experiência com entregas. Seja na faxina ou como Office-boy garanto que serei um ótimo funcionário! — não era nada modesto na hora de exaltar as qualidades que possuía.

Shino divertiu-se com o jeito exuberante, principalmente porque o garoto sempre se equivocava em suas conclusões precipitadas.

— A vaga é para trabalhar na creche.

— Creche? — Kiba não entendeu. Mas lembrou-se de que Shino prometeu um emprego e uma vaga para Sumire.

O homem avançou até para perto das grandes janelas e admirar a vista lá fora. Cruzou as mãos atrás das costas antes de retomar a explicação:

— Descobri que temos nove filhos de funcionários sem vaga em creches. Os pais estão com dificuldades em conseguir um lugar, assim como você. Por outros motivos, claro. Então resolvi modificar esse espaço e oferecer uma creche dentro da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl", para os filhos dos nossos empregados. O projeto incluiu dois monitores para tomar conta das crianças. Pensei em oferecer uma das vagas para você e abrir a outra para os demais concorrentes.

Não era uma oferta leviana. Inuzuka Kiba estava quase se formando Psicólogo. Era uma pessoa indicada para trabalhar profissionalmente com crianças.

— Caralho! — Kiba ficou impressionado com a ideia — Hum... digo, caraca!

Shino virou-se e o encarou. Aquelas reações o encantavam!

— Comprar o necessário para a creche começar a funcionar também é parte dos deveres. Berços, colchões, lençóis, brinquedos… — retomou a fala — Temos um acordo com um dos restaurantes nessa rua. Nossos funcionários podem fazer as refeições com desconto, agora vou adicionar as refeições das crianças. Esse é o espaço da creche, o oitavo andar. Banheiros ficam naquela porta — indicou a direita, uma passagem que Kiba não tinha reparado antes — Talvez uns biombos ajudem a dividir melhor o espaço. Mas confio que você saberá o que é adequado.

Kiba ficou observando o outro em silêncio. Aquilo tudo era bom demais pra ser verdade.

— O que você ganha em troca? — se ouviu perguntando, para em seguida emendar: — Desculpa, não quis ser grosseiro, eu só…

Calou-se. Esse ano e meio vivendo na rua com um bebê não foi fácil. Aprendeu que havia pessoas maravilhosas, dispostas a estender a mão e ajudar. Mas também existia crueldade e maldade, gente capaz de sugar até a última gota de sangue sem misericórdia.

Toda a bondade que recebeu foi de seres humildes, não de homens ricos como o dono daquela empresa. Não conseguia compreender.

Shino meneou a cabeça, descartando a preocupação de Kiba.

— Eu ganho muito com isso. Todas as despesas com a creche serão deduzidas do imposto de renda da empresa. Garantindo uma vaga para as crianças, meus funcionários trabalharão com mais qualidade. E… — suspirou — Talvez isso me ajude a manter o foco. Não vou usar você como uma âncora para meu transtorno, apenas o projeto em si.

Kiba sorriu.

— Faz sentido! Caralho, cara… — a frase empolgada silenciou de súbito, enquanto Kiba corava um pouco — Hum… digo, Caraca, chefe. Essa oportunidade caiu do céu! Muito obrigado! Eu aceito sim.

— Excelente — o homem sentiu-se aliviado. A apreensão que nem se deu conta ter o abandonou, enquanto fez um gesto em direção à porta — Vou apresentá-lo no departamento de Recursos Humanos, lá você terá acesso à uma cópia do contrato e demais trâmites legais. Também pode…

Nesse momento Sumire começou a chorar, interrompendo a explicação. Kiba tentou niná-la e acalmá-la, mas não fez muito efeito.

— Ela tá com fome — suspirou. O encontro com Kabuto e depois a pseudo reunião com Aburame Shino o fizeram perder a noção da rotina — Se importa se dermos uma pausa? Sei que preciso assinar o contrato o quanto antes, mas…

— Tudo bem — Shino relevou. Não era um encontro nos moldes padrão de negócios. Ia convidar Kiba para tratar da oferta e quando flagrou o assistente social agindo daquele jeito intimidador, mudou os planos e levou o garoto direto para apresentar a proposta.

Por um segundo sentiu-se tentado a convidar o futuro empregado da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl" para almoçar tardiamente, porém mudou de ideia. Teve receio de ser mal interpretado.

No fim das contas, nem precisou fazer nada. Kiba acabou o convidando.

— Se puder me dizer onde fica o restaurante aqui próximo e… ah! — só então deu-se conta de que veio de carona. Não tinha muito dinheiro consigo. Na verdade, precisaria rondar os arredores do Ichiraku tentar a sorte. Passou a dar tapinhas de consolo nas costas da filha. Tinha uma mamadeira de leite com vitaminas, poderia saciar a menina na emergência. Ao menos isso…

— Posso apresentá-lo ao restaurante como um dos nossos funcionários. Tem direito a fazer a refeição com desconto. E ela só será cobrada no holerite do próximo mês.

— Tem certeza?! — Kiba animou-se. Tanto pela oferta quanto pelo choro da menina que abrandou — Ainda não assinei o contrato.

Shino avançou pela sala, fazendo um gesto para que Kiba o seguisse. Quando foi obedecido, tirou o celular do bolso.

— Iruka? — falou com o responsável pelo departamento — Peça para o Office Boy levar o contrato do novo funcionário para o restaurante conveniado. Estaremos lá em dez minutos. Obrigado — então se virou para Kiba — Minha última invasão em sua privacidade. Depois prometo que seremos apenas profissionais trabalhando na mesma empresa.

— Combinado! — o garoto sorriu. Comida era algo que nunca recusava para si, quanto mais para a filha! — Bem, depois vou precisar de uma carona de volta pra Ueno. Aí sim, relação cem por cento profissional!

Ambos disseram com convicção e certeza inquestionável, porque acreditaram realmente nisso: que conseguiriam manter tudo a nível técnico. Naquele instante pensavam no futuro trabalhista e nada mais.

Mas a vida prega peças, e a história de duas pessoas pode tomar um rumo totalmente inesperado, como viriam a descobrir em breve.

* * *

Falta pouco pra acabar


	6. Depois da tempestade

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 06  
**_**Depois da tempestade...**

Assinar um contrato transformou a vida de Kiba. E isso ele fez no mesmo dia, durante o almoço tardio no restaurante conveniado. Não resistiu ao convite de Shino e foi com o homem experimentar a refeição ali, pois Kabuto o interpelou bem na hora em que se dirigia para o Ichiraku. Pouco antes de terminar a refeição, um dos funcionários de Aburame Shino se apresentou com o contrato redigido.

Umino Iruka juntou-se a eles e explicou com detalhes cada clausula, mesmo não sendo necessário. Os itens eram redigidos em termos claros e de fácil compreensão. Mesmo um leigo em Direito compreenderia fácil. Falava sobre deveres e benefícios associados ao cargo que receberia dentro da empresa. Assinou sem pensar duas vezes.

E sua vida mudou por completo.

A diferença que aquelas três folhas impressas fazia era imensurável.

Aceitou um último favor de seu novo chefe quando ele se ofereceu para levá-lo de volta ao lugar em que o carro estava estacionado. Despediram-se com formalidade (e gratidão empolgada por parte de Kiba) e aquele foi o fim da interação pessoal pelo futuro próximo.

Ao sentar-se no próprio carro, com Sumire bem acomodada no bebê-conforto, o rapaz respirou fundo atrás do volante sem poder acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu. Até os resmungos da filha pareciam transmitir incredulidade. Precisou olhar duas ou três vezes para o contrato colocado com cuidado no banco do carona. Era real. Era muito real.

Tinha um emprego! Começaria na segunda-feira! Era um homem assalariado com todos os direitos e prerrogativas que o maço de papel lhe garantia.

A empolgação era tanta que resolveu arriscar um passo ousado. Ainda era prematuro, mas não havia mal algum em espiar uma ou outra imobiliária para ver quais as condições para alugar uma casa. A sexta-feira ia pelo meio da tarde. Não custava nada investigar as opções.

Não se arrependeu nem um pouco.

Para as casas maiores, como desconfiava, teria que bancar uma caução no valor de seis meses de aluguel antecipado. Mas o agente lhe falou sobre uma quitinete que não precisava disso. Mostrou fotos do lugar, um espaço minúsculo com um cômodo que servia ao mesmo tempo de sala, quarto e cozinha e um banheiro. Só. E ficava em Saitama. Apesar do preço acessível, estava difícil de alugar.

Para quem vinha dormindo no carro pelos últimos meses parecia como um verdadeiro palácio.

Kiba marcou uma visita para o dia seguinte. Queria dar uma olhada no lugar antes. Se tudo continuasse dando tão certo, seria a última noite que sua família passaria dentro de um carro.

E tudo continuou dando muito certo para a dupla de pai e filha.

A quitinete estava longe de ser uma casa magnifica. Era pequena, o banheiro minúsculo. A parede apresentava alguns pontos de mofo e o teto era baixo, dando a impressão de tornar o local ainda mais apertado. Era cercado por casas de bom tamanho que impediam o sol de entrar pelas janelas. Um verdadeiro desastre arquitetônico atrapalhando a configuração da área. Mas ficava perto da estação de trem e de uma konbini que funcionava vinte e quatro horas por dia. O agente estava louco para alugá-la, na mesma medida em que Kiba estava desesperado para sair das ruas. Eles fizeram um acordo de seis meses mínimos de locação que agradou a ambos. Era tempo suficiente para Kiba se organizar financeiramente antes de procurar uma residência melhor. E o funcionário da imobiliária conseguiria o feito de desencalhar algo que só dava dor de cabeça.

A primeira semana de trabalho foi corrida e empolgante. Kiba passou esses dias conhecendo os setores da empresa e os funcionários que deixariam os filhos aos seus cuidados. Gastou bastante tempo visitando o setor financeiro, que seria responsável por cotar orçamentos dos produtos, móveis e itens que ele pedisse para equipar a nova creche. Também conheceu bastante do setor jurídico, pois havia burocracia para acoplar aquele espaço na empresa. Não bastava simplesmente inaugurar uma creche. Havia leis a respeitar e seguir.

No decorrer dos dias Kiba interagiu bastante com Iruka do Departamento Pessoal, que lhe apresentou uma variedade de currículos que se encaixavam no perfil para trabalhar junto com ele. Receberam um número grande em poucos dias. Aquela empresa era uma das mais cotadas para se trabalhar, as pessoas acompanhavam com atenção. Quando anunciou a vaga nos meios de comunicação usuais, atraiu interessados de várias áreas.

Depois de debaterem alguns pontos, marcaram uma entrevista com Hayate Gekkou, pedagogo formado há dois anos.

Sumire conquistou afeição de todos os funcionários da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl", assim como Kiba. Era impossível não se encantar com a menininha dócil de bochechas coradas e olhos cálidos. A criança se comportava sempre tão bem, geralmente aconchegada nos braços do pai, era como se tentasse ajudar do jeito que lhe fosse possível. Claro, tal pensamento era fantasioso, bebês novinhos assim não tinham como ler o ambiente. Mas as pessoas tem tendência a romancear os variados tipos de comportamento quando fogem ao esperado.

Conforme os dias foram passando, Kiba se deu conta de que Shino cumpria a promessa de não interferir em sua vida. Desde que começou a trabalhar ali, o viu de relance apenas uma vez. Por outro lado, conheceu Yamanaka Ino, segunda acionista e dona da empresa. Uma mulher sofisticada, bonita e elegante, que o examinou com atenção e certa aprovação, com algo de enigmático brilhando nas íris escrutinadoras que intrigou o rapaz. Todavia ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso. Colocar a vida nos trilhos demandou sua atenção exclusiva.

Precisou abrir conta no banco para receber os pagamentos mensais. Graças a isso recebeu a antecipação de crédito para poder comprar coisas básicas: um futon para não dormir mais no chão. Agora ele e a filha tinham um lugar adequado para repousar! Alguns utensílios de cozinha, um fogão portátil, mantimentos, sobrou algum dinheiro para comprar roupas novas para Sumire e um estoque de fraldas que não o fizesse caminhar sobre a corda bamba.

E o mais importante: ainda sobrou um pouco para comprar três pequenas caixas de _macarrons_ importados, que ofereceu para Teuchi-san, Chiyo-san e o pessoal do setor de carga e descarga de caminhões; numa forma humilde de demonstrar toda a gratidão que sentia pela ajuda que eles lhe ofereceram. Passou por maus bocados, sim. Sabia que sem o apoio daquelas pessoas não teria conseguido enfrentar as atribulações. Foi doloroso despedir-se deles, não mais haveria os dias corridos e incertos, cheios de camaradagem. A despedida emocionou, trouxe apertos de mão enfáticos e olhos marejados, cujas lágrimas se recusaram a cair. Inuzuka Kiba estava vencendo um período de luta e dificuldade, sua vida e de sua filha melhorariam de um jeito sem medida. Não era motivo para chorar. Só queriam comemorar.

Na segunda semana Hayate começou a trabalhar. O rapaz passara pouco dos trinta anos, vinha com uma grande vontade de mostrar seu melhor na carreira que escolheu abraçar. Seus conhecimentos em Pedagogia somariam aos de Kiba e os resultados seriam ótimos! Isso era o planejado!

Por essa época se apossaram do espaço em que seria montada a creche. Discutiram estratégias, como deveriam dispor os móveis, os brinquedos a comprar, a divisão com os biombos de escritório. A turma do setor de Informática colaborou bastante. Havia um rapaz chamado Shikamaru Nara, que resmungou sobre "pedidos problemáticos", embora ajudasse com um software de ambiente virtual construindo plantas 3D. Isso facilitava a visualização de como tudo ficaria quando pronto.

Finalmente a parte burocrática foi finalizada. Fiscais da prefeitura avaliaram o espaço, as plantas e o projeto que Kiba e Hayate rascunharam em conjunto. A creche foi aprovada e eles puderam por as mãos na massa!

Enquanto o Financeiro fazia compras para instalar a creche em definitivo, Hayate e Kiba passaram a entrevistar as crianças e conhecê-las melhor. Assim como ao pai ou mãe que trabalhava na "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl". Conseguiram montar perfis e fichas de cadastro facilmente. Sumire se aproximou das crianças, sobretudo de uma dupla de irmãs gêmeas de idade equiparada a da pequenina. Todos os dias saiam depois do expediente, acumulando horas extras, nem de longe eram os finalistas a sair. Kiba notava ao deixar o edifício que mesmo sendo tarde, uma janela do último andar ainda ficava com a luz acesa.

Nada a se criticar. Ele próprio fazia hora extra com alegria, sem mau humor. Quando era algo que gostava, trabalhar a mais era até prazeroso! E Kiba estava muito empolgado com suas ocupações!

Aquilo daria certo. Muito certo!

Com tudo devidamente organizado, fixou-se uma data para inaugurar a creche e começar as atividades: exatamente um mês depois de Inuzuka Kiba ser contratado. No dia em que ele recebeu seu primeiro salário.

O expediente acabou uma hora mais cedo. Shino e Ino reuniram os funcionários no oitavo andar para apresentar o novo espaço que estaria a disposição de quem precisasse. A creche encantou a todos: da decoração caprichosa ao papel de parede infantil. O conjunto era harmonioso, podia-se ver o esforço e dedicação dos responsáveis em montá-la.

Hayate recebeu os cumprimentos com muito mais timidez do que Kiba, que não via problema algum em levar os méritos pelo que tinham feito, oras.

A pequena confraternização aconteceu numa terça-feira. Na quarta-feira as crianças frequentariam efetivamente o espaço e aí sim, a real ocupação de Kiba e Hayate começaria para valer!

Aquele período passou como se fosse um sonho, sensação que se intensificou conforme a festa ia se esvaziando, com os funcionários se despedindo. Sumire logo voltou para o colo do pai –depois de ter sido mimada e acolhida pelos braços de várias pessoas, ela era uma das heroínas aos olhos de todos, já não era segredo que conhecê-la trouxe o impulso para criar a creche– e Kiba decretou que era hora de voltarem para a pequena quitinete.

Assim sendo despediu-se dos poucos que ainda continuavam por ali e foi em direção ao estacionamento silencioso. Colocou a filha no bebê-conforto, notando como ela estava alerta. Sumire gostava de festas! Aquela noite dormiria rápido depois de tantas emoções.

Manobrou o carro pelo espaço quase vazio, à exceção de três ou quatro carros. Ganhou a rua e lançou um derradeiro andar para o prédio elegante e ostensivo naquela área comercial de Tokyo, onde jamais sonhou que trabalharia um dia e apesar disso lhe proporcionava uma abençoada segunda chance.

Foi quando notou a solitária janela acesa no último andar. A mesma de sempre...

Então Kiba diminuiu a velocidade do automóvel esportivo até pará-lo no meio fio em uma rara vaga disponível, se afastando poucos metros da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl". Aquela sala era a de Aburame Shino.

Esteve tão ocupado que a percepção do que aquilo significava lhe escapou.

Seu chefe sofria de Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Estaria enfrentando uma crise e ficar até mais tarde na empresa era um jeito de lidar com isso?

Uma vez que a desconfiança se instalou Kiba não pôde partir. Deu meia volta no carro e voltou para o estacionamento. Queria tirar a prova e descobrir a verdade sobre a solitária pessoa que ficava até tarde no andar mais alto da cobiçada empresa.

* * *

IMPORTANTE: semana que vem tenho uma pequena cirurgia marcada, não vou poder att as fanfics por esse motivo! Sinto muito pelo hiatus forçado.

Vejo vocês em breve!

(｡╯︵╰｡)


	7. Novo acordo, dessa vez entre amigos

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 07  
**_**Novo acordo, dessa vez entre amigos**

Uma vez que a desconfiança se instalou Kiba não pôde partir. Deu meia volta no carro e retornou para o estacionamento. Queria tirar a prova e descobrir a verdade sobre a solitária pessoa que ficava até tarde no mais alto da cobiçada empresa.

Parou o carro em uma das inumeras vagas disponíveis, tomou Sumire nos braços e regressou para dentro da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl". Sabia que ainda tinha funcionários por lá. E um segurança ficava a noite toda, monitorando e garantindo a integridade do local. Tecnologias importantes eram projetadas ali, algumas ainda em processo sigiloso.

Tomou o elevador direto para o último andar. Todo aquele piso era dividido entre a sala de Aburame Shino e a de Yamanaka Ino. Assim que saiu, Kiba se deparou na antessala elegante, onde uma secretaria particular geralmente ficava a postos na grande escrivaninha de mogno, que naquele instante estava vazia.

Seguindo o rastilho de luz que escapava pela fresta, Kiba dirigiu-se a primeira porta e bateu de leve duas vezes.

— Desculpe atrapalhar! — pediu antes de abri-la. Se Shino estava mesmo passando por um surto, talvez não conseguisse sequer responder algum cumprimento.

O cenário que o acolheu era deslumbrante em sua simplicidade séria e discreta. A sala era grande, como bem podia-se deduzir. A escrivaninha no centro dela, maior do que da recepção, ostentava um moderno notebook e estava repleta de papeis. A parede de trás era dominada por uma parede de vidro, que de certo ofereceria uma vista e tanto de Tokyo a quem dela se aproximasse. Nas paredes laterais, duas portas de comunicação fechadas impediam de saber para onde cediam espaço (e não era algo que preocupasse Kiba naquele instante).

Acomodado em uma poltrona confortável de alto espaldar, estava Aburame Shino, que desviou sua atenção para o recém-chegado, analisando-o através dos óculos de sol.

— Boa noite — Kiba cumprimentou sem hesitar, entrando na sala e só parando ao alcançar a escrivaninha — Vim ver se está tudo bem.

— Está — Shino respondeu depois de breve hesitação — Obrigado.

O rapaz ponderou na afirmação por segundos. Estava claro que seu chefe não passava por um bom momento. A face translucida permanecia permeada de gotículas de suor concentradas na fronte. Ele pareceu bem durante a festa, agora; ao recolher-se para o abrigo da própria sala, a máscara havia cedido.

— Vamos jantar — Kiba se ouviu convidando, para surpresa de ambos — Eu pago.

Ele cursou a faculdade por tempo o bastante para saber que o Transtorno que vitimava Shino disparava sobre certos gatilhos. Os pensamentos repetitivos eram uma tortura que podia tirar a sanidade de homens ponderados. E introduzir um novo foco servia como paliativo imediatista que aliviava até que a medicação mais intensa e terapia intensiva colocassem o paciente de volta nos trilhos.

— Não creio que...

— Não seja besta! — Kiba interrompeu a recusa. Deu a volta na mesa e, num ato de pura ousadia, estendeu Sumire para que Shino a pegasse — A festa estava ótima! Mas os petiscos só abriram o apetite. A gente tá com fome!

Shino segurou a criança completamente preso pela surpresa. Fazia tempo que não tinha outro ser humano no braços. E um daquele tamanho então... nem podia se lembrar da última vez que segurou uma criança. Sumire era leve! E tinha os olhinhos presos nele, captando-lhe as reações com curiosidade. Um toquinho de gente muito atento a tudo ao seu redor. Ela enfiou o dedão na boca e sugou. Um filete de baba escorreu e Shino quase sorriu.

— Tudo bem — cedeu — Vamos jantar — a frase veio com certo receio. Apesar disso, levantou-se fácil da cadeira acolchoada. Algo impensável para si nos últimos dias, quando a simples intenção de sair da empresa antes que estivesse completamente vazia exceto pelo vigia da noite era impossível. Tinha a impressão de que se levantasse antes do tempo, algo horrível aconteceria com seu pai. Todos os pensamentos repetitivos e compulsões se ligavam a perda do pai. Aburame Shibi era sua referência de família. Mesmo sendo sério e reservado, Shino sentia um amor e um respeito imensos pelo pai, o homem que o educou e o cuidou; sem o qual seria completamente solitário.

Naquele instante, com a ajuda de Kiba, que lhe estendia a mão de um jeito figurativo; conseguiu se levantar e vencer os pensamentos destrutivos.

— Caralho! Perfeito — Kiba esfregou as mãos — Hoje a gente pode comer no restaurante conveniado, o que acha? Mas vou querer sem ser com desconto. Vou pagar do jeito certo, como um convite normal. Não somos chefe e subordinado agora!

O discurso animado os acompanhou enquanto saiam da sala e tomavam o elevador. Sumire continuava no colo de Shino, agora abraçada ao pescoço do homem, com a bochecha descansando na curva de seu pescoço.

— Podemos deixar os carros no estacionamento, não é? — Kiba foi dizendo ao passarem pelo saguão de entrada — O restaurante fica perto. E o Yamato-san fica vigiando a noita toda. Fica fácil voltar aqui e pegar.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas pela intimidade com que o outro se referiu ao funcionário da segurança. Pelo jeito Inuzuka Kiba era do tipo que fazia amizades rápido.

Não respondeu a questão, até porque não teve chance. Kiba requisitou a palavra de novo, voltando a falar sobre coisas aleatórias como o tempo ótimo que fez naquela semana.

Como o restaurante era perto, logo chegavam ao local e foram conduzidos a uma boa mesa. O garçom trouxe uma cadeirinha infantil com trava, para acomodar Sumire e anotou os pedidos: dois especiais do dia no capricho. E não, não seriam para desconto em folha. Kiba fazia questão de pagar pelo jantar.

— Sei que eu disse que nesse instante não somos patrão e funcionário, e eu tentei pra caralho ficar na minha, mas não to aguentando! To muito empolgado que a creche começa a funcionar amanhã! Vai dar tudo tão certo, prometo. Obrigado mesmo pela confiança! E...

A empolgação diminuiu um pouco. Preocupou Shino.

— O que houve?

— Não se importa se eu falar sobre trabalho?

— Claro que não — Shino soou sincero. A voz animada daquele rapaz lhe invadia a mente, requisitava cada espacinho e varria para longe os pensamentos torturantes do Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Quando Kiba estava perto, não havia as ameaças de morte em cada pequeno gesto que fizesse contra os rituais nos quais se via preso. Shibi estava a salvo.

— Ah! Caralho, eu consegui alugar uma quitinete— nesse ponto puxou um lenço do bolso da calça e usou para limpar o queixo de Sumire, que brilhava de baba — Não é nenhum palácio, mas é muito melhor do que o carro. Sabe aqueles advogados que representam a Firma Uchiha? Um tal de Itachi falou comigo, eles querem processar o Governo, porque o Kabuto era um agente autorizado do Estado e agia em nome dele, é tipo um abuso de poder. Ele disse que eu posso ganhar uma grana com isso.

O funcionário do restaurante se aproximou com os pedidos. Assim que se afastou, Kiba demorou alguns segundos esfriando bocados de arroz e salmão para dar para a filha comer. Aquele era um traço cuidadoso que ninguém podia adivinhar em um rapaz tão impulsivo, de ar selvagem. Era encantador.

— Está com receio de seguir com o processo? — Shino perguntou enquanto também se servia da refeição.

— Tive um pouco de medo sim — admitiu — Não é fácil expor que eu cheguei no fundo do poço e estava levando minha filha comigo. Mas o advogado disse que o Kabuto precisa pagar. E isso pode evitar que outras pessoas sejam vítimas. Eu devo isso à sociedade.

— Entendo — Shino imaginou a dose de coragem que ele precisava ter para dar entrada em algo assim. Podia se tornar um verdadeiro escândalo — Caso precise de ajuda pode contar com meu testemunho e o que for necessário.

— Obrigado... — Kiba soou baixinho, evitando olhar na direção de Shino — Podemos discutir melhor no jantar de amanhã...

Jogou a possibilidade no ar. Aburame Shino não mordeu a isca.

— Não posso fazer isso — o homem declinou o convite — Prometi que não o usaria como muleta para o meu transtorno. Não é justo depositar esse peso em você...

— Pare. — Kiba cortou o pequeno discurso — Pare. Não jogue essa porra na minha cara, Shino. Isso que eu fiz foi muito filha da puta. Me desculpa. Shino, eu tava no fundo do poço, morando na rua com a minha filha. E você me ajudou sem pedir nada em troca, sem saber quem eu era, caralho! Claro que pode me usar como muleta ou o que for para te ajudar a superar o transtorno.

O rompante surpreendeu Shino. Por algum tempo ele não soube o que responder, até que resolveu ser honesto:

— Não te ajudei visando o meu beneficio. Fiz por você e pelos funcionários da firma. Não precisa retribuir, não espero que seja paliativo.

— Eu sei, porra — Kiba falou mais rude do que gostaria — Eu sei. E isso torna o que eu fiz pior ainda. Se você pode ajudar alguém, por que não? É a sua filosofia. Aprendi nesse mês que trabalhei na sua empresa. E eu fui muito babaca te virando as costas. Posso te ajudar! Por que não? Aceita. Você não consegue sair da empresa por causa dos pensamentos repetitivos... então eu te tiro de lá. Use a minha gratidão, a minha amizade... o que for preciso pra se apoiar e superar a crise. Me deixa entrar na sua vida, cara. Como patrão e funcionário na empresa, mas como amigos fora dela.

Kiba terminou de expor seu ponto de vista sentindo-se um tanto ofegante. Não temeu ter passado qualquer limite. Sempre foi honesto em seu jeito de ser e agir. Falou firme, embora não de modo ofensivo. Não muito, não é?

Shino relaxou na cadeira. A mão descansou sobre a mesa, com o par de hashi momentaneamente esquecido, assim como a comida. Os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros foram de Kiba que o observava com atenção para Sumire que conseguiu alcançar um pedaço de omelete e, entre erros e acertos, conseguia mordiscar pedaços com os dentinhos que nasciam e eram a causa de tanta baba. Ainda guardava a sensação quentinha de tê-la no colo, um pesinho cheiroso e calmo, aconchegado contra seu peito, envolvendo-o não apenas com os bracinhos gorduchos, mas com a presença tão nova no mundo, embora muito marcante.

Desde o primeiro momento em que conheceu pai e filha seus pensamentos mortificantes foram varridos para longe. Não como se ambos se tornassem uma nova e delirante obsessão. Não. Era uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes. Preocupou-se com eles, foi cativado pela luta, pela garra, pela determinação... a alegria de viver mesmo frente a obstáculos dantescos. A forma como estavam em sua mente era diferente. Era como...

Como um farol.

Sim. Shino entendeu a analogia; ali, sentado na mesa partilhando a humilde e deliciosa refeição. A personalidade vivaz e cativante irradiou desde o primeiro instante. Foi luz em meio as sombras trazidas pelo transtorno. O atingiu em cheio, impressionando-o a ponto de esquecer premissas sombrias que ameaçavam seu pai sempre que enfrentava os rituais diários.

Rituais que o aprisionavam, limitavam seu mundo. Tiravam sua liberdade.

Até que Inuzuka Kiba apareceu. Um morador de rua, sem eira nem beira (a não ser o carro, sua única posse material relevante) e mostrou a maneira de quebrar essas correntes. Talvez não de "quebrar", todavia de amenizá-las. Torná-las suportáveis de um jeito que sua vida não fosse tão miserável. Kiba não era a cura, não podia jogar o fardo dessa ilusão sobre os ombros do garoto.

Mas ele era alguém que oferecia ajuda, sabia das dificuldades que acompanhariam os passos de Shino e se mantinha disposto a seguir em frente.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu, cedendo por fim — Eu aceito a sua amizade.

Kiba sorriu largo, exibindo as pressinhas afiadas que lhe dava um ar ainda mais selvagem. Então voltou a devorar o jantar, sem grandes alardes; embora feliz de mostrar que não era ingrato.

E aquele jantar foi a melhor refeição que Aburame Shino teve em muito, muito tempo.

* * *

Se tudo der certo o próximo é o último

See ya! :D


	8. Então os dois quiseram tentar

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Surprise, mãesdafoca!

Ah, amanhã é natal. Não sei se consigo postar aqui, então resolvi antecipar!

Feliz natal e boa leitura

* * *

**Laços**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 08  
**_

**Então os dois quiseram tentar...**

Começar com os pequeninos na creche foi uma experiência indescritível. Era um grupo compacto, nove crianças apenas, todavia de personalidades bem diferentes. Os maiorzinhos chegaram desconfiados, desacostumados a ficar com estranhos. E foram a causa de choros intermináveis no decorrer daqueles dias! Enquanto os bebês pareceram se adaptar melhor.

Pouco a pouco foi se estabelecendo uma rotina, com Kiba e Hayate trabalhando na prática o que aprenderam na faculdade. Aos poucos o carisma de um e o jeito calmo do outro foram conquistando os pequenitos. As crises de choro diminuíram até que a adaptação se concretizou.

A princípio Kiba temeu que estar no mesmo prédio dos pais dificultasse o perfil oficial de creche. Afinal, quem resistiria a dar uma espiadinha no próprio filho enquanto a criança brincava ali pertinho? Pois aparentemente todos os pais das nove crianças resistiram à tentação. Ninguém foi bisbilhotar o andamento do arranjo. Eram pais preocupados sim, mas confiantes de que os donos da empresa ofereciam uma oportunidade incrível. Ninguém queria estragar ou atrapalhar a nova creche.

Sumire fez amizade muito fácil com as irmãs gêmeas. E com as outras crianças em idade equivalente. Logo era um sub grupinho unido dividindo brinquedos no cercadinho.

A hora do almoço tornou-se um desafio a parte! Foi o que levou mais tempo para organizar, depois resultou numa cena encantadora: as crianças organizadas nas pequenas mesas, almoçando todas juntas.

Havia jogos educativos pela manhã. Leitura e hora da soneca depois do almoço. Era o momento em que Hayate e Kiba se revezavam para almoçar e preencher formulários de acompanhamento para cada um dos integrantes da creche.

De acordo com o contrato de trabalho, eles deviam ficar na creche até que o último pai ou mãe viesse buscar o filho, então ocasionalmente passavam do horário comercial, obviamente receberiam pela hora extra, mas não era algo que incomodasse algum dos dois. Pelo contrário, depois de tanto tempo fora do mercado de trabalho, exercer uma função oficial era gratificante.

Em via de regra, Kiba acabava ficando um pouco mais. Depois que a última criança partia, os dois rapazes encerravam o ponto registrando o controle de impressão digital, assim como os demais funcionários da "Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl". Então se despediam e Hayate ia embora.

Inuzuka Kiba voltava para a creche com Sumire em seus braços e ficava brincando com a filha até por volta das oito e meia da noite, quando tomava o elevador e ia até a sala de Shino, resgatá-lo e levá-lo para jantar.

Tais encontros foram marcantes. Kiba era curioso, arrancou informações de Shino com uma facilidade surpreendente. Sem que fosse planejado, o homem se viu contando sobre a infância com Ino, ambos nascidos e crescidos em uma pequena vila do interior do Japão. As dificuldades do lugar precário e as limitações impostas pelo atraso em várias áreas sociais. Como Shino, incentivado pelo pai, descobriu o fascínio pelos insetos e a brilhante mente visionária, que intuiu na tecnologia um paliativo para desgastes em espécies animais. A criação da nano-abelha revolucionou o setor científico, principalmente vindo de um calouro da faculdade. Tais habilidades foram devidamente amparadas pelo tino para negócios que corria nas veias da família Yamanaka. Ino percebeu as possibilidades e aliou-se a quem considerava um irmão. A dupla se mostrou uma combinação de sucesso garantido. Ambos vieram da humildade da baixa classe social e ascenderam como gigantes no mundo empresarial.

Em contrapartida, Shino mostrou-se um ouvinte excepcional. A honestidade em narrar suas origens foi recompensada por Kiba. O garoto contou sobre a própria família, sobre como foi crescer com a mãe e a irmã, que valorizavam os laços acima de tudo. Falou sobre a ex-namorada e a surpreendente gestação. Kiba sentiu-se seguro o bastante para segredar a verdade: sabia que Sumire não era sua filha de sangue. Todavia a amou desde que soube da gestação. Pra ele, vínculos não precisam ter relação com DNA para serem fortes e reais. Abraçou a ideia de ser pai, mesmo tão jovem, e fez o possível para garantir que a menininha viesse ao mundo. Algo que lhe custou as economias reservadas para o curso e para sua sobrevivência em Tokyo. A mãe de Sumire não se importava: livrar-se da criança através do aborto ou aguentar aqueles meses e dar a luz, permitindo que Kiba batizasse a menininha com um sobrenome. Mas, no caso da segunda opção, então que ele bancasse todas as despesas com médicos e hospitais de qualidade.

Informações iam de um lado para o outro, a relação ganhou outros tons, mais tranquilos e cúmmplices. Kiba imaginou que a diferença de idade entre eles ajudava, porque Shino era mais experiente e paciente, mas concluiu fácil que a própria personalidade dele combinava com a sua. Nunca se sentiu julgado ou diminuído. Shino ouvia seus problemas não como reclamações de um jovem descabeçado, e sim como algo digno de respeito. Era a melhor sensação que poderia ter! Desejava que o outro se sentisse tão bem também, em sua companhia.

Rotina que se repetiu naquela noite de sexta-feira, ao final da primeira semana efetiva de funcionamento da creche da empresa. Kiba ajeitou-se no espaço recoberto com um carpete macio cheio de estampas infantis, colocou Sumire sentada e arrastou-se para trás. Então abriu os braços e sorriu:

— Vem com o papai, princesa! Vamos lá, está na hora de treinar esses passinhos!

Sumire tinha um ano e dois meses, engatinhava bem na época do arubaito no galpão de entregas, porém, trabalhando intermitente, basicamente vivendo na rua e no carro, não era como se Kiba pudesse estimulá-la do jeito adequado. As palavras começavam a se juntar mais rápidas do que as perninhas ensaiavam os primeiros passos.

— Vem, Sumire! Me dá um abração!

A garotinha fez um pequeno esforço, resmungando palavras um tanto desconexas, conseguindo ficar em pé de um jeito precário. Uma vitória que fez Kiba comemorar.

— Isso! Menina foda! Agora vem com o papai... devagar! Vem!

Agitou as mãos chamando-a com ênfase. O tom de empolgação era envolvido por carinho inegável. E orgulho. Uma criança tão jovem, que já tinha passado por tanta coisa! Tanta privação!

Sumire deu um gritinho um tanto nervoso e colocou o primeiro pé na frente. Bambeou para o lado, mas não caiu. E então o segundo passo, balançante e incerto... uma conquista!

Emocionado, Kiba se preparou para abrir os braços e acolher a filha que vinha devagarinho, se aproximando, se aproximando e que... passou direto por ele!

— Sumire...?! — um tanto surpreso virou-se para ver até onde ela iria andar naqueles passinhos engraçados.

Foi então que descobriu Shino parado junto a porta, também observando a garotinha. Graças à atenção e aos reflexos invejáveis, quando Sumire vacilou e perdeu o equilíbrio de vez, Shino conseguiu abaixar-se e ampará-la antes que caísse no chão.

Em silêncio Kiba esperou que ele fosse ter junto a si, sentando-se no carpete sem grandes afetações e fazendo menção de entregar a menina que tinha nos braços e que começava a brincar com a gravata elegantíssima, levando aos lábios brilhantes de baba.

Todavia a oferta foi declinada. Kiba adorou a cena, sorrindo do jeito descontraído com que a filha interagia com Shino.

— Que praguinha! — riu — Pensei que vinha correndo me abraçar, mas passou direto!

— Ela tem rebeldia no sangue.

— Caralho, homem! Imagina quando ficar adolescente? — Kiba meio que resmungou, meio que brincou enquanto deixava o corpo cair para trás, cruzando as mãos sob a nuca. Deitado no carpete confortável se permitiu admirar Shino sentado ao seu lado, ninando Sumire sem se importar com a gravata cheia de saliva — Você veio. Conseguiu sair da sala sozinho.

As duas frases foram ditas num tom baixo, com certa admiração.

— Consegui.

— A crise...?

— Passou — Shino revelou — Fui ao meu terapeuta e pedi um pouco mais de tempo antes de mudar a dose do remédio. Você me ajudou muito. Obrigado.

Kiba teve um pouco de dificuldade em engolir saliva. A garganta seca moveu e foi quase doloroso. Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Sem que pudesse evitar, se ouviu dizendo:

— Eu queria que você voltasse...

A frase pairou no ar, incompreensível para Shino. Sumire deu um puxão mais forte na gravata, antes de continuar a morder com interesse curioso. Talvez as estampas elegantes em traços abstratos parecessem apetitosas...

— Não entendi — ele revelou a dúvida, colocando-a em palavras.

— Aquela manhã no parque, quando a gente se conheceu. Eu voltei mais vezes lá... com esperança de te encontrar de novo.

— Por quê? — a incredulidade de Shino foi indisfarçável.

Kiba calou-se. Conquanto o rubor que lhe cobriu as faces tornou-se resposta mais efetiva do que qualquer outro gesto.

O que poderia dizer? Que se sentiu atraído pelo desconhecido? Pelo jeito misterioso e exótico? Que o coração batia mais forte a cada pensamento de vê-lo novamente?

Kiba recebeu ajuda de muitas pessoas generosas e gentis. Mas foi em frente ao homem de longo casaco e óculos de sol que aquela faísca do interesse se reacendeu. Dia após dia, secretamente, havia aquele tracinho de esperança de um bem fadado reencontro!

Quando o destino conspirou para reuni-los, a situação era a mais tensa possível. Kiba estava sofrendo forte chantagem. Sentia-se pressionado e assustado, prestes a perder a filha. Então, infelizmente, quando Shino lhe ofereceu ajuda, temeu ter que pagar caro por aceitar.

Aquele tempo trabalhando na "_Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl_" lhe lembrou a mais fundamental premissa do convívio humano: pessoas eram boas. Kabuto era exceção, não a regra.

Shino era bom. E decente. Nunca deu sequer a entender que esperava algo de Kiba; a não ser, claro, um profissional competente e dedicado.

A cada dia, a cada momento, aquele interesse inicial ia retornando aos pouquinhos, porque Kiba tinha muito defeitos, muitos mesmos (e ele nunca tentou negar isso), porém não era alguém leviano e supérfluo. Que tem como peso de avaliação apenas as coisas boas ou que lhe dessem vantagem. O interesse que sentiu por Shino não era algo que desapareceria porque ele sofria de um transtorno.

Na verdade, quanto mais observava Aburame Shino, mais interessado em desvendá-lo ficava. Negar ou fugir disso era uma covardia que nunca faria parte das atitudes de Kiba.

Shino aproveitou que o silêncio se prolongava para analisar a face do outro, valendo-se da proteção dos óculos escuros. Leu claramente o que ia na mente de Kiba, tão transparente em suas reações que transpassava o encantador. O rubor recusava-se a abandonar-lhe as bochechas.

A cena, de um modo geral, era íntima. Havia algo no ar... algo que Shino queria preservar entre eles. Fosse o calor conhecido de Sumire em seus braços, a criança que foi dia após dia com o pai ajudá-lo a vencer o medo de conseguir sair do próprio escritório. Fosse a intensidade no olhar de Kiba, que já vira em outras ocasiões, ainda que inflamado por motivos diferentes.

— Posso convidá-lo para jantar? — a pergunta foi feita por Shino. Não surpreendeu a nenhum dos dois adultos.

— Pensei que não ia perguntar! — Kiba gracejou, começando a sentar. Nem bem endireitou a postura, sentiu uma mão firme prende-lo pela nuca, enquanto era puxado para mais perto de Shino, o suficiente para que os lábios se unissem em um beijo que era mais do que desejado por ambos.

Shino ainda teve o cuidado de mover o braço, afastando Sumire o bastante para que a menina em seu tórax não ficasse presa entre o corpo dos adultos.

O beijo seguiu calmo, suave; duas pessoas sondando um ao outro no contato que, surpreendentemente ou não, pareceu mais do que certo.

Ao se afastarem, estavam sem folego. Porém o sorriso de Kiba demonstrou como ele se sentia: feliz.

— Vamos lá — ficou de pé, ajeitando as roupas — Que tal ir no Ichiraku, onde nossa história começou?

— Claro — Shino concordou, também levantando-se do chão, com Sumire agarradinha em seu pescoço, já desinteressada da gravata, meio sonolenta.

Pareceu uma ideia excelente, ir ao lugar em que a vida deles se entrelaçou para comemorarem não um novo começo, mas uma nova oportunidade. A relação estava em vias de mudar.

Se bom ou não, se certo ou não; o tempo iria dizer. Apenas uma certeza os envolveu: naquele instanteos dois queriam tentar.

* * *

E acabou! Espero que tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de digitar. Obrigada pela companhia nesse ano de 2019. Espero que 2020 traga mais inspiração para todos os fãs desse casal

See ya!


End file.
